The Clothes Make The Man
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Some things are just meant to be. The Impala was meant to be theirs...but something else was too. A young John and Mary story. Spoilers for 4.03, “In The Beginning.”


Title: The Clothes Make The Man

Summary: Some things are just meant to be. The Impala was meant to be theirs…but something else was too. A young John and Mary story.

Spoilers: Major Spoilers for "In The Beginning."

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: I can't believe I'm posting again already. The Lord has been incredibly kind and inspired me to write, and I feel like I'm just along for the ride, lol! I give God all the credit. :)

This bunny was inspired by and is dedicated to my friend historylover. When she reviewed my drabble called, "Full Circle," she said that she thought meeting Dean might have inspired John to buy something else besides the Impala. :D

Thank you so much for the idea, Kat! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Clothes Make The Man**

Shopping was not something John enjoyed. There were worse things; he knew that, he'd seen some of them in 'Nam, but as the hours stretched on, he was starting to think shopping might be a pretty close second.

It was worth it though, to be with Mary. They hadn't gone out a lot in the last few months since…since her parents had died.

John still didn't remember much about that night, and what he did remember didn't make any sense. There were just brief flashes…Mary, Mary's father…and for a second, John could have sworn that Samuel's eyes had been yellow…

After that, he'd come to in Mary's arms, and she'd told him he'd been knocked out. That much he knew was real. The rest…the rest he figured he'd just imagined. He'd learned in the war that blows to the head could do some strange things.

But, whatever had happened, Mary had seen everything.

They hadn't talked about it, and John didn't want to push her. She'd tell him when she was ready. And if she never wanted to talk about it, that was okay too. She was his wife now and he'd protect her, even if that meant protecting her from the past.

"So, which one do you think looks better on me? The navy blue, or the light blue?" Mary asked, holding up a shirt in each hand.

John blinked, forcing his thoughts back to the present, and scratched his neck uncertainly. He looked from Mary to the shirts, then back again, trying to figure out which one she'd like more.

"I think you look beautiful in anything," he offered when he couldn't come up with an answer. And it was absolutely true, she did. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

But Mary was already shaking her head. "I'm not asking about _anything_, I'm asking about this blouse. Now, which one?"

John bit his lip and studied the shirts more closely, looking for something that might make one better than the other, but it was useless. After three-and-a-half hours of shopping, everything looked the same to him.

"Um…the lighter one?" he said finally. It came out as more of a question and John grimaced. Mary sighed and shook her head again, but an amused smile was spreading across her features.

"You're hopeless, you know," she murmured, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "But I love you anyway." With that, she brushed past him, shirts in hand, headed towards the front of the store.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Mary turned back to him and grinned. "I'm going to ask the clerk what _she_ thinks."

John laughed, throwing his hands up in a gesture of mock-surrender.

A few minutes later, she still wasn't back.

Deciding that Mary would probably find him when she needed him, John wandered into the men's section, absently looking through a few racks of clothing.

He stopped as something caught his eye.

It was a jacket.

A _leather_ jacket.

Curiosity getting the better of him, John walked over and started searching for a price tag. He gave a soft whistle when he found it. That was more than he made at the garage in a week. No way they could afford that.

Sighing, he started to walk away but…something held him back. It couldn't hurt to try it on, could it?

Glancing around but not seeing Mary, he pulled the jacket from the rack and slipped it off the hanger. He slid into the jacket easily, hands automatically reaching to turn the collar up like he'd done it a hundred times before.

John smiled. It fit perfectly. Man, this jacket… the Impala…Mary at his side…he'd have it made.

"Well, well, well," Mary's gently teasing voice drifted over his shoulder. "Could it be? Has John Winchester - mechanic extraordinaire - actually discovered the joy of shopping?"

He spun around quickly, surprised that Mary had been able to sneak up on him - though he really should have known better by now. Mary could move silently when she wanted to. It wasn't something he ever questioned, just one of the things he loved about her. She kept him on his toes.

Knowing he was caught, John offered her a sheepish smile. "It might be rubbing off on me a little."

Mary grinned, looking at him with an appraising eye.

"Hmm, very nice," she complimented. "I have to say, I never pictured you as the leather jacket-type, though."

John shrugged.

"I met a guy a few months ago who had a jacket like this. The guy was a little strange, but the jacket looked good."

Surprise flickered over Mary's features, but it was gone so quickly John wondered if he'd really seen it in the first place. "What'd the guy look like?"

John frowned, thinking back. "'Bout six-feet tall, short, dark-blond hair, wore a jacket just like this one…must have bought it at this store or something. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." She smiled again. "Well, if you like the jacket so much, why don't you get it?"

John drew back a little, surprised. "Mary, we can't afford-"

"I can put a few things back and we'll be fine. Life's too short-" She stopped abruptly, her voice catching. She swallowed hard, drawing a deep, steadying breath. "Life's just too short," she continued more softly. "Get it for me, okay? I think you look great in it. Scraping by a little this month will be more than worth it. Please?"

A part of him wanted to say no - they had a lot of bills to worry about, and they still needed to buy a house - but then Mary smiled and suddenly, none of that seemed so important anymore. When Mary looked at him like that, she could ask anything of him and he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Okay."

Mary's smile grew, and John didn't protest when she led him to the front of the store to pay for the jacket.

Maybe shopping wasn't so bad, after all.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: This story is loosely connected to my drabble, "Full Circle", which is also a John POV. If you read it, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
